Reliquia
by Michiki
Summary: COMPLETE...An angel from the Heavens (of Zion, ne?) must confront Hiead, a demon from the underworld (under Zion, of course) as they fight to find the realm of a relic known to contain a powerful Goddess with the power to save or destroy the planet itself
1. The Occupants of the Sky

Michiki's note: Ko-chan requested this fic. I've never had anyone request a fic before. Therefore, naturally, this fic is also DEDICATED to Ko-chan (a.k.a.- Killua Kiken na/XPKoganeiXP). ^-^; ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
Warnings:   
  
AU. I no longer fear it; AU!!! Well, it is also a bit of a twisted Alternate Universe, at that. *Michiki chuckles evilly in the background*  
  
OOC. No one besides Killua Kiken Na can represent an absolute perfect characterization on ANY fic, my personal opinion. However, I did TRY. Trust me on this, I read in between the subtitled lines of Megami Kouhosei and TRIED. *HUGE sweatdrop*  
  
Shounen-ai is IMPLIED (ZeroxHiead; more of a Zero+Hiead, to tell you the truth). Not enforced, I-M-P-L-I-E-D. As I said before, I TRIED. -.-;  
  
Disclaimer: I barely own the memory of the series, how could I possibly own it all?  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
RELIQUIA: (Note, Spanish word for "Relic")  
Occupants of the Sky  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A lone dove flew across a vast sea, a dark forest, and into the sky. The dove flew through the clouds and against the wind. The dove soared higher in the sky--only to slam into an invisible forcefield. Beyond this forcefield lied an extravagant white castle sustained by a cluster of clouds. Like bees swarming through the forest when under an attack, musical notes trilled throughout the many corridors of the castle, bringing joy or regret to the ears of a brunette angel.  
  
"Do you ever question your life?" sang a cat-eared spirit named Kizna standing next to a blue transporter. "Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams only castles in the sky? Oh, tell me why do we build castles in the sky?"   
  
The previously mentioned brunette angel known as Zero inched his way towards Kizna's area with his hands clamped over his ears.  
  
~WHY did I ever allow Kizna to sing on Fridays? WHY?~ Zero thought as he neared the pink-haired spirit.  
  
"Oh tell me why. All the castles way up hi-aaaah!" the song was interrupted when Kizna jumped as she felt something poke her on the side. "Argh! ZERO!!"  
  
Kizna dropkicked Zero. The impact hurled Zero to the ceiling, but he floated back down to his feet, unharmed. "What was THAT for?"   
  
"For sneaking up on me!" Kizna huffed. "Why did you interrupt my singing?"  
  
~Why NOT interrupt?~ Zero thought, but answered, "I need help with training for the preparation of the relic."  
  
"It looks like you've gotten rid of your fear of heights already, so," Kizna pondered aloud. "What's the problem?"  
  
The angel chibified and began to twiddle his fingers. "Well..."  
  
"Well?" pressed Kizna.  
  
"The Boss doesn't want me using EX, lest I destroy the relic's outer shell," explained Zero.  
  
"You've come to the wrong person to complain to," sighed Kizna. "I don't think that you'll EVER be able to control your EX. But, I know someone who can help."  
  
~*~moments later~*~  
  
An angel named Clay pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "Interesting."  
  
"So, you'll be able to help me?" Zero questioned.  
  
"Yes, with the right equilibrium to the nimbus routes within the thermals of Owen," began Clay while forming clouds into equations in mid air. "We might just be able to-"  
  
"One question!" Kizna interrupted. "WHY do you STILL wear those infernal humane glasses? You're an angel now, for crying outloud!"  
  
"It's pretty hard to break out of a human habit, Kizna," Saki interjects while pointing at Kizna's ears. "Or else, you would have gotten rid of your ears long ago.  
  
Kizna's cat ears drooped as a few strands of steam rose from the top of her head. "It's different with us. We are barely spirits, THEY on the other hand," Kizna referred to the male angels. "Should learn to let go."  
  
"Fine," Clay snapped his fingers and the glasses disappeared with a {POOF!}. "As I was saying, we should be able to suppress your EX for a while until after you reach the realm of the relic."  
  
Kizna and Saki gawked at Clay for a moment. Saki's red hair literally stood on end.  
  
"That's great! SUGOI!" Zero exclaimed excitedly. "There's only one more thing I need help with, then."  
  
"What's that?" Kizna, Saki, and Clay asked in one voice.  
  
"How do I FIND the realm of the relic?" Zero mumbled while looking at the ceiling and with his hand under his chin.  
  
Clay, Saki, and Kizna facefaulted. 


	2. The Occupants of the Underworld

Michiki's note: I usually don't like to put in my two cents but, I just can't continue this fic without greeting Dark of the Sky and AA-chan! ^-^ *turns chibi and waves merrily* Thank you both for surprising me! ^-^; Also, a thanks goes to Ko-chan *sees Ko trying to hide in the closet, but drags Ko back out* for making me happy on my birthday *glomps Ko and doesn't let go* Anyhow, on with the fic! ^-^;;  
  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer:  
  
See the first chapter.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
Occupants of the Underworld  
----------------------------------------  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed around the dark cavern known as the Underworld of Zion. The ebony cobblestones glistened on the ground, showing the reflection of an elegant spirit [1] named Ikhny [2]. She moved from chamber to chamber in search of a certain demon. A crow fluttering right past her ear showed her exactly where to find this demon. Ikhny cringed as the bird flew by and glided into the chamber to her left.   
  
The pace of her footsteps quickened as she walked into the chamber. Surrounded by darkness, Ikhny glanced about. The gleam of the crow's eyes catches her attention. The crow was perched on the bare arm of a demon. The demon sat with one leg stretched before him and the other leg bent upwards. His left arm rested on his up-bent leg as he stroked the crow's head with a finger from his right hand.  
  
A sense of fear coursed through Ikhny's body, but she stood her ground. "Th-the star globe is glowing," she stammered. "Wh-what should I do?"[3]  
  
The demon stood up and walked towards the lighter entrance of the chamber. He had short white hair and glowing red eyes. He was clad in black from his neck down (long-necked sleeveless black shirt; long black pants). Two small, black horns glimmered atop his head accompanied by a long, black tail and black, clawed feet. His large, black wings stretched behind him, making the small spikes in the center of each wing blaze.   
  
"Prepare the transporter," ordered Hiead as an evil smile played across his face. "It will all be over soon."  
  
~*~a few days earlier~*~  
  
Hiead hovered around an immense globe that shimmered with the trails of the stars of the universe. Glowing symbols radiated around the globe. Hiead narrowed his eyes in concentration as he read the symbols surrounding the star globe.   
  
*There was a time that the occupants of the Sky and the occupants of the Underworld were in conflict. The pyramid of balance: Sky, Underworld, and central Zion, had together formed a device, a relic, that was strong enough to capture a Goddess. The Goddess was a neutral force in the universe that had incredible power. The pyramid of balance managed to capture the Goddess only to argue amongst themselves as to whom may have the relic and also gain such power. The occupants of the Sky and the occupants of the Underworld agreed to hide the relic somewhere within the depths of central Zion in hopes that, with time, the power of the Goddess would be forgotten. The relic was hidden inside a realm protected by many celestial beings until the time came in which a single entity may release the Goddess' power and, in turn, don the destruction or salvation of Zion itself.*  
  
~The very people that live on Zion are not worthy enough to reside on it.~ thought Hiead. ~I will find this relic and rid Zion of those human pests once and for all!~  
  
Hiead used his EX to make the star globe create a map to the realm of the relic. As his hair glowed a teallish shade, several symbols jumped out of the star globe coming together to form the land and waters of Zion. The last few symbols created a pathway to reach the realm. Hiead immediately went out to seek the realm of the relic, only to find that the realm could not be seen. Hiead growled and returned to the chamber of the star globe. He activated the globe and read once more.  
  
*However, the realm of the relic can only be seen once every 500 years...* [4]  
  
Hiead frowned before using his EX to make sure that the star globe alerted him as soon as the realm of the relic would become visible and flew out of the chamber.  
  
~*~back to the present~*~  
  
Ikhny activated the transporter with trembling hands. "It's done."  
  
Hiead stepped into the transporter and was immediately sent to central Zion. As fortune would have it, a certain angel from the Sky ALSO stepped into a transporter (via Kizna) and was sent to central Zion, too. The transporters etched upon a platform in central Zion at the same time.  
  
Zero stepped out of the platform and stretched his wings. "That was an awesome ride!" Zero grinned and looked at the sky. "The transporter was still a bit shaky, Kizna! Looks like you're getting a bit lazy there!" Zero flung his wings around his head as an impulse lead him to believe that Kizna would throw something at him. The impulse was not in vain, for, a white shoe came hurling down to collide upon Zero's head indeed.   
  
A lethal hiss behind Zero alerted the angel of the presence of another being. Zero turned to find a pair of eyes glaring at him intensely. "Long time no see, Hiead!" the oblivious Zero greeted.   
  
  
----------  
  
  
[1]- Did I mentioned that spirits were neutral? *sweatdrop* Well, they are.  
[2]- I couldn't stand it how Ikhny was pushed around in the series. If a strong presence is the only thing that Ikhny can have in this fic, then, so be it (seems like I'm only biased when it comes to short people). ^^;  
[3]- Ok, so my plan backfired...-.-;  
[4]- *snicker* Looks like Hiead forgot to read the fine print! 


	3. Chasing the Relic

Michiki's note: Sorry for the loooooong delay! *Sweatdrop* It's been a very busy month.  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
Chasing the Relic  
------------------------  
  
"Just what are YOU doing here?" questioned Hiead through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm going to find the relic and harness its power to protect Zion," gloated Zero with a grin.  
  
~IMPOSSIBLE!~ thought Hiead. "Be sure to stay out of my way," Hiead warned aloud as he brushed past Zero's platform. A gust of wind ruffled Hiead's hair as, with a grim face, he unfolded his dark wings and took off into the sky.  
  
Zero looked on, baffled, as Hiead glided off the platform. ~Stay out of his way?~ he thought. ~I wonder what he meant by that.~  
  
"Where do I go now, Clay?" Zero asked what seemed to be a white and silver watch on his left wrist. A small projection of Clay appeared above the dome of the "watch."  
  
"According to the star map, you need only to follow Hiead," Clay smiled secretively.  
  
"What do you mean 'follow Hiead'?" Zero questioned. The projection's image changed from Clay's head to a star map.  
  
"Do you see the blinking red and blue dots?" Clay's voice continued. "The blue dot is you and the red dot is Hiead. Now, guess in what direction the red dot is heading towards-"  
  
"The realm of the relic!" gasped Zero as he finally understood. "I can't let him beat me to the relic!" Zero's hair began to take on a teallish shade that radiated throughout his wings.  
  
"W-Wait!" Clay's image warned. "If you willingly use your EX now, I don't know if we'll be able to keep it under control when you reach-"  
  
Zero, not hearing a word that Clay said, took off in the direction of Hiead's red dot.  
  
~*~Within the White Castle in the Sky~*~  
  
"-the realm of the relic," groaned Clay to no avail. "Why do I feel like this only leads to no good?"  
  
"What leads to no good?" Kizna asked Clay, startling him. Clay immediately jumped from his hovering seat and hid behind Saki. [1]  
  
"Z-Zero just willingly used his EX to surpass Hiead," Clay explained from behind Saki. "W-We might not be able to help him control his EX when he gets near the realm of the relic."  
  
"WHAT?" Kizna frowned. "Didn't you tell him to stop?"   
  
Clay cautiously moved back to the communication screen and pulled up the image of Zero, who was currently head-to-head with Hiead [2] and racing towards the realm of the relic at incredible speed.  
  
"Let me see that!" Kizna demanded while pushing Clay aside and sitting in front of the communication screen.   
  
~*~Back to Zero~*~  
  
Zero shot through the air at a tremendous speed and, in no time at all, flew past Hiead. Hiead felt Zero's EX as Zero went past him. With his eyes narrowed, Hiead's hair and wings began to glow a teallish shade. A moment later, Hiead caught up with Zero and they both raced their way towards the realm of the relic.   
  
Zero stopped abruptly as his "watch" began to glow. Zero pressed a button and Kizna's image appeared. "What do you think you're doing, baka!" Kizna chastised. "If you use your EX around the relic, we ALL will explode!"  
  
Zero's eyes widened. "Kizna, what are YOU doing at the communication screen?"  
  
"That's not important!" Kizna's image yelled. "What's important is that you get the relic without getting us blown up!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Zero sighed. "I'll go at normal speed."  
  
"Good!" Kizna's image disappeared and then appeared again. "Oh, and be sure to beat Hiead at his own game!"  
  
Zero sweatdropped as Kizna left the communication screen. ~There's only one more way to get to the realm of the relic before Hiead does.~  
  
  
----------  
[1]- chickeeeeeeeeen.  
[2]- *thinks* "head-to-head with Hiead" that line fits so well, does it not? *runs and hides* 


	4. The Pyramidal Trio

Michiki's note: I love this fic. ^-^' But, now I am beginning to wonder just how long this will be! *worry, worry, worry*  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
---------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
The Pyramidal Trio  
---------------------------  
  
~There's only one more way to get to the realm of the relic before Hiead does.~  
  
Seconds later, Zero sat in a passenger seat of an underground transportation luminescent system [1]. Flipping through a magazine, he waited until the next stop. Within two minutes, the UTLS[2] came to a stop and Zero hopped out. Unfolding his wings, Zero picked up a gust of wind and scouted for the entrance to the realm of the relic. When spotting a dark blur heading towards him, Zero grinned.  
  
"Ha!" Zero teased. "I beat you!"  
  
Hiead, who had finally arrived near the entrance of the realm of the relic after the rush of using his EX, nearly pummeled to the ground when his wings tilted off-balance. "How did you get here before me!" Hiead angrily flew closer to Zero with a scowl on his face. "How?" Hiead's glare shot daggers at Zero's head, but Zero was not intimidated in the slightest bit.  
  
"U-T-L-S," Zero chimed while ducking just in time to avoid being punched by Hiead.  
  
"I TOLD you to stay-out-of-my-way!" Hiead growled menacingly, pronouncing each word with a touch of venom.  
  
Such poison did not reach the ears of the unscrupulous Zero, for, the sound of glass sliding against metal stole both their attentions. In no time, the realm of the relic was revealed to them as an invisible barrier melted away before their eyes. A golden dome reached from the ground to the clouds in the sky. At the very top of the dome rested a triangular door surrounded by strange green vines and secured by unknown means.   
  
"So, the legend about the relic being fought by the Underworld and the Sky WERE true," Zero commented. "The only way to even reach the door is by flight."  
  
Hiead did not listen to a word that Zero said. Instead, Hiead flew towards the triangular door atop the golden dome and began to decipher the symbols written on it. A few moments later, Hiead punches the door in frustrations while cursing under his breath.  
  
Zero smiled inwardly at Hiead's predicament. Without looking at the symbols on the door, Zero knew what was written. The door read *Only in balance may the realm be awakened*. In other words, the door would not open for Hiead unless he had an occupant of the sky with him. Zion was that occupant of the sky.  
  
Smiling, Zero smugly flew up to Hiead. "Well? What does it say?" Zero asked out of mere curiosity.  
  
Hiead let out a small cynical laugh. "You think you've won, do you? You're wrong! We were both wrong..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Zero.   
  
Hiead ripped off the vines and leaves that covered parts of the door. After motioning towards the symbols at the bottom, Hiead let his arms droop to his sides.   
  
Zero leaned over the symbols at the bottom of the door. "WHAT!" Zero exclaimed with widened eyes. "Only in balance may the realm be awakened...Therefore, only a pyramidal trio may enter the realm of the relic?"  
  
"Cursed fine print," muttered Hiead. "It always mocks me."  
  
"What could it mean?" Zero wondered.  
  
"It means that we need to find an occupant of central Zion, you idiot," Hiead snapped. "And not just anyone, it seems."  
  
~*~ in central Zion~*~  
  
The people cluttered the streets of central Zion. Markets of many kinds were set up and decorations were everywhere in the festivities of a new century. Amongst the many people, one character is seen looking at a few necklaces with symbols inscribed within silver plates. The aforementioned character wore dark green and black clothing and had long hair that went from silverish white at the bangs and shaded down to a rich brown color at the back. Arguing with the owner of the stand, this character gestured at a particular necklace that consisted of a long silky twine and a silver pyramid charm dangling from it. Meanwhile, Zero and Hiead circled the sky above central Zion in hunt for the "Third."  
  
"Remember, we are searching for the force that balances us," Hiead reminded Zero.  
  
"But, wouldn't it be easier if we just looked for the purple dot on the star map that Clay projected for us?" Zero questioned.  
  
Hiead snorted at Zero's comment and continued his search until he felt a powerful aura coming from one of the stands. Swooping down and landing in front of said character, Hiead spoke, "Occupant of central Zion..."  
  
When the people in the market saw a demon swoop down from the sky and land on the ground, they ran around frantically and screamed. Zero slapped his head at Hiead's lack of caution- or, rather, lack of care of caution [3]. Shrugging, Zero landed on the ground next to Hiead.  
  
"Are you talking to ME?" asked the character.  
  
"Human, you are coming with us to the rea-" Hiead began until Zero pushed him aside.  
  
"What Hiead's trying to say is that," Zero explained. "I'm Zero. I'm seeking the legendary relic in order to save the human, demon, and angelic races. Hiead here is seeking the relic in order to blow us up to kingdom come. In order to get into the realm of the relic, however, we need a certain occupant of central Zion so the door will open. You. Will you help us?"  
  
"An angel and a demon want me to help them open a door," the character slowly said aloud. "If this relic has the power to save or destroy this planet, will it give me the power to do whatever I want?"  
  
"Possibly," Hiead huffed. "But, the relic is guarded by celestial beings and other boundaries."  
  
"I'll do it!" the character agreed. "I'm Kodomi. And, as for the reason that I seek the relic, that's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Arigato, Ko-chan!" exclaimed Zero. Hiead slapped Zero in the back of the head.  
  
"Baka," Hiead scoffed. "What makes you think that he wants to be called 'Ko-chan'?"  
  
"Oh yeah?" questioned Zero. "Well, what makes you think that Ko's male?"  
  
Hiead and Zero suddenly looked at Kodomi. "What gender ARE you?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I'm not telling," Kodomi replied with a grin. When Hiead and Zero resumed to argue over Kodomi's gender, Ko sweatdropped [4].  
----------  
[1]- A bit like a subway...only, it floats and moves at the speed of light. ^^'  
[2]- UTLS: Underground Transportation Luminescent System. Too lazy to think of a better name right now. -.-'  
[3]- "Lack of care of caution": why IS it that the best lines are appearing specifically in this fic alone? *sweatdrop*  
[4]- This is for the person who once had two pink streaks! *sticks out tongue* :p Nyah!! I TOLD you I'd "get you back for visiting at the darkest hours of the night." 


	5. A Realm of Conquest part one

Michiki's note: Should I write longer chapters? As to Seeker's review: I try! No, I haven't read 'The Gunslinger' I'm currently reading 'Dreamcatcher' though. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic so far. *sweatdrop* Just hope I don't end up ruining it. ^-^;  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
------------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
A Realm of Conquest  
(part one)  
------------------------------  
  
Zero and Hiead each took one of Ko's arms and rose to the top of the golden dome. Ko looked at the inscription of the triangular door and laughed.   
  
"This isn't a door," confirmed Ko through gaps of laughter. "It's a platform. You two should have read more carefully seeing as how you want the relic so much."  
  
Zero sweatdropped and Hiead's face turned a supple shade of red. "Just be prepared for the unexpected," Hiead warned as he moved to stand on one of the corners of the platform. Ko and Zero took the other corners. When the triangle was complete, a white orb of light floated through the platform and circled the pyramidal trio. Once back in the center, the orb split into three parts, each part zooming into each of the relic chasers. Hiead began glowing red, Zero began glowing blue, and Ko began glowing green. The orbs shot out from the depths of the three, in their designated colors, and swirled through the platform once more. The dome beneath them began to crack and slowly split open in the shape of a golden buttercup [1], the platform still hovering in place. Hiead, Zero, and Ko sweatdropped.  
  
"A flower?" questioned Hiead incredulously.  
  
"What did you expect?" Zero shrugged. "It IS a GodDESS we're going after."  
  
Ko was worrying over more important things...  
  
"You two DO notice that we are hovering on a plate at least three miles from the ground, don't you?" Ko pointed out.  
  
As if on cue, a small forcefield surrounded the three and the platform began to pummel to the ground at a very high speed.  
  
"AAAHHH!" the three yelled as their forms were plastered to the top of the forcefield.  
  
As swiftly as it descended, the platform leveled out, causing the three to fall in a pile on top of it. Ko rolled to the side and was the first to stand up.  
  
"Get OFF of me," Hiead growled at Zero.  
  
"As soon as my limbs remember what it was like to move," Zero complained, still feeling the aftershock of the fall. "I'll fulfill your request."  
  
"Hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel," Ko's voice reached Zero and Hiead's ears. "But we have company." Ko casually pointed at the deity in front of them.  
  
Zero stood and offered to help Hiead up, but Hiead brushed Zero's hand away. They realized that the forcefield was gone and that the platform had taken them unto one of the "petals" of the open dome. Now, they stared at a spirit-like entity that had a transparent blue hue.  
  
"I am to observe your ambition," the deity warned. "You must be aware that these are but your own memories."  
  
A dark blue flash filled the vision of the pyramidal trio before all went blank...  
  
~*~ Zero's Flashback~*~  
  
Around the marble castle in the sky, several cherubim and human spirits played tag. A tiny Kizna threw a shoe at a tiny Zero's head.   
  
"It's not fwair that you get to be a chewubim and I don't!" Kizna's eyes began to water. "Not fwair! Not fwair!"  
  
Zero flew over to Kizna and put a tiny hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right, at least we'll all still be together, right?"  
  
Kizna rubbed her eyes. "I gwess."  
  
"Then, TAG!" Zero grinned. "You're it!"  
  
"Hey!" an indignant Kizna yelled. "That's cheating!" Kizna tagged Clay and the game continued until...  
  
An adult angel flew over to Zero with a serious face. "Young cherub, you have your first assignment..."  
  
~*~Beginning of Hiead's Flashback; Intertwining with Zero's Flashback~*~  
  
A young, black clad child runs across the top of a building with a ruby in his hand. Reaching the edge of the building, the boy turned to glare at his "companions."  
  
"This belonged to my mother, you bastards!" a tiny Hiead yelled while shaking the ruby in his hand. "You had no right to steal it!"  
  
One of the four figures behind Hiead smirked and shot Hiead in the shoulder [2]. Hiead's eyes glazed as he saw his own blood cut through the air in small globs and he began to fall from the building. The small form of Hiead spiraled towards a metal rod upended on the ground of a construction site next to the building...  
  
"Ne, ne," Zero shook Hiead's spirit. "You can get up now."  
  
"What ARE you?" Hiead asked while sitting up. He looked back at his dead body sprawled upon the ground, still clutching the ruby. "I'm DEAD?"  
  
A cold shiver went through Hiead's spine as he turned and advanced towards Zero. "I can't die yet! I have to avenge my mother's death!"  
  
Zero took a few steps back away from Hiead. "There's nothing I can do about it! When you're dead, you're dead. Why don't you follow me now and we'll figure out what to classify you as..."  
  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you," Hiead hissed. "I have to finish off those bastards!"  
  
"But-" Zero began, but was interrupted by large black flames that emerged from the ground. "Huh?"  
  
A tall, dark figure stepped out of the flames. "Young spirit, do you seek revenge?"   
  
"Yes!" Hiead replied.  
  
"Then, come with me," the demon turned and walked back through the flames, his wings surrounding him. Hiead turned to follow the tall demon.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Zero cried. "You have to be judged and classified-!"  
  
Hiead glared at Zero for a moment before lunging himself through the black flames.  
  
~*~End of Zero and Hiead's Flashbacks; Beginning of Ko's Flashback~*~  
  
A tiny Ko watched an entire anime series for days and nights just to reach the end. The end wasn't enough. Ko was determined to read into the series, to be one with the series. However it wasn't much the series itself that Ko was obsessed over. Ko's obsession was two characters. To be more precise, ONE character and that character's companion...  
  
"Don't they make a good couple?" Ko asked a friend one day.  
  
"A couple?" Ko's friend asked. "Aren't they just friends?"[3]  
  
"NO!" grumbled Ko. "They were meant to be together!"  
  
"I just don't see the connection," Ko's friend sighed.  
  
Ko turned chibi (if possible) and turned large, enflamed eyes towards the friend. "T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r."  
  
~*~End of all Flashbacks~*~  
  
"I WANT THAT RELIC!" Zero, Hiead, and Ko yelled, startling the deity.  
  
"Equal ambitions," the deity observed. "You are free to go to the next area."  
----------  
[1]- I'm having a biiiit too much fun with this fic. ^^;  
[2]- Gah! I'm getting dramatic! *runs and hides from rampart reviewers*  
[3]- Ne, ne! Ko! Guess who the friend is! *Grins* 


	6. A Realm of Conquest part two

Michiki's note: *holds back Ko from attacking Dark of the Sky* No fighting! ^^;; *ties Ko to a chair next to me* Dark of the Sky has been a constant reader and has every right to write her opinion! ^-^ *glomps Dark of the Sky* As do any other people who happen to read this fic. *this is the author's plea for reviews*  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
------------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
A Realm of Conquest  
(part two)  
------------------------------   
  
More competitive than ever, the pyramidal trio reached the second "petal" of the open golden dome. A light green deity awaited them there. Zero, feeling a bit guilty for the naïveté of his earlier years, broke the tension between the silenced three.  
  
"Ne, ne," Zero beckoned his companions. "Soon we'll be able to see what the relic looks like!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ko. "None of you know what it even LOOKS like? How are we going to know what the relic IS? It might as well be a rock, for all we know!" [1]  
  
"Humph," Hiead folded his arms and turned away from the other two. "Prepare yourselves."  
  
"I am to observe your wishes," the green deity warned. "Again, be aware that these are but your own memories."  
  
A bright green flash filled the vision of the pyramidal trio before all went blank...once more...  
  
~*~Ko's Flashback~*~  
  
A twelve-year-old Ko [2] slid down the railing of a set of stairs, rushing to get home in time to beat the mailman there. While passing an alley, however, Ko overheard two boys scream. Too curious to let the scream lie, Ko slipped into the alley to witness three teenagers ready to assault two boys around Ko's age.   
  
"You kids are disgusting," one of the teens, a male, bitterly muttered. "Turning gay at such a young age..."  
  
"You make me sick!" another teen, female this time, added. "Being all lovey-dovey when you're both male."  
  
"Let's show them how we treat abominations of nature in our town," the last teen ground out while advancing on the two boys.  
  
"Not everyone shares the same opinion, you know," Ko seethed as a casual voice turned bile with anger. "People should be free to love whomever they want, regardless of age, race or gender."  
  
"Only fags support other fags," the first teen warned with a snarl. "Change of plans, let's get HIM instead."  
  
"I swear," the female teen interrupted. "It sure looks like a girl to me."  
  
"Well, WHATEVER it is, let's beat it up!" the last one concluded.  
  
"Heh," Ko smirked. Large green flames with purple cores radiated over Ko's body. "You sure you want to 'play'?"  
  
The group of teens scrambled out of the alley as green fireballs chased them. "Run from that FREAK!" one of them yelled before getting hit by one of the fireballs.  
  
One of the young boys nervously smiled at Ko. "Th-thanks."  
  
"That was so cool!" the other boy grinned while handing Ko a bracelet with a silver wolf hanging from it. "This is for standing up for us."  
  
Ko, regardless, smiled sadly while watching as the two kids ran off happily and wondered if the world would ever come to an agreement. 'I wish everyone would understand that the love of a spirit exceeds the limit of the human body.' [3]  
  
~*~Zero's Flashback~*~  
  
A twelve-year-old Zero tossed and turned upon his cloud mattresses. The angel had repeating nightmares about losing his first mission, letting Hiead turn to the dark side, and watching as Hiead grew more resentful with each passing year. Though he had succeeded in each of his following missions, Zero would never forget the one and only mission that he failed...his first one. Awakening in a knot of silky blankets, Zero fell off the mattresses with a thump.   
  
"Ow," Zero groaned as he stood up. Being careful not to wake the others as he flew past, Zero sneaked out of the sleeping room and stepped out unto a curved balcony. He stared at the many stars drowned in the vastness of the midnight sky. "It was not my fault. He chose that path on his own."  
  
Zero, regardless, wondered if he really had played any part in how Hiead wandered into the flames of darkness. 'I wish I understood why Hiead chose to stay in the depths of the Underworld.'   
  
~*~Hiead's Flashback in Conjunction with Zero's Flashback~*~  
  
A twelve-year-old Hiead leaned against the wall of one of the chambers in the Underworld. 'It took me four years,' he thought. 'And now I have finally ruined the lives of all who had any part in murdering my mother and stealing her jewels.' A small vortex opened above Hiead's head. Hiead frowned and glared at the round projection above him.  
  
"That glare of yours could really melt walls, Hiead," Zero teased with a sad look on his face. "Why don't you become one of us. You've finished your business."  
  
"I'll never go anywhere that YOU are," swore Hiead. "Don't even count on it."  
  
Hiead, regardless, wondered if there were any chance that Zero and he could find a common ground. ~I wish I could learn how to control my emotions AROUND you,~ Hiead thought angrily.  
  
~*~End of all Flashbacks~*~  
  
"Worthy wishes," the deity observed. "You are free to go to the next area..."  
  
----------  
[1]- I thought it was Hiead's job to snap at Zero? *shrugs* It was a tense situation, after all.  
[2]- By the way, Ko...the friend mentioned in the last part could be anyone you choose. Pick a childhood pal...that's the friend that was in the last part.   
[3]- That reminds me...didn't Kurai say something similar in Angel Sanctuary? Something about "you humans are a bunch of dopes..." 


	7. A Realm of Conquest part three

Michiki's note: *slaps forehead at the many times that Ko reviewed...leading me to change this note several times, too* Ko is meant to be with an unidentified gender throughout the story. Figured I should let the reader choose...Just do not write it liberally ^-^; Refer to Ko as...Ko. *Sweatdrop* No "he's" or "she's" please. *Is it just me, or do I always seem to throw Ko in as the most mysterious person in my fics?* Again, I'm glad to know that even a couple of people like this story as much as I do. ^!^ That makes me a happy writer. And Ko, this is chapter is a form of PEACE offering for my not being here when you tried to visit. But, Ko...stop teasing Dark of the Sky.   
  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
------------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
A Realm of Conquest  
(part three)  
------------------------------   
  
Zero dropped unto the hovering, triangular platform and lied down. "Why do they have to 'interrogate' us so much? Can't we just get to the relic already?"  
  
"We have no other choice but to be guided by the deities," Hiead replied.   
  
"And I bet ya the only reason they have us in a forcefield is to keep us from getting to the relic any sooner," Zero crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Is that truly what you think?" Hiead questioned as an evil smirk appeared on his face. Hiead's hair took on a teallish glow that matched his wings. Hiead spread those wings against the forcefield and used his EX to de-activate the forcefield temporarily. "Try your luck."  
  
Zero's eye twitched as Hiead used his EX in such close quarters to the relic. Realizing that the forcefield was down for the moment, Zero grinned. He reached out to the atmosphere just outside the platform with his hand only to yelp in pain as an electrical shock ran through his body, impeding him from moving. After relishing the sight of Zero screaming in pain for a moment, Hiead folded his wings back and let the forcefield take shape once more.   
  
"Look sharp, you two," Ko murmured while hoping out of the platform and unto the next "petal." An orange deity stood before them this time.   
  
"I am to observe your reasons," the deity warned. "Be aware that these are neither your memories or dreams. These visions are not real."  
  
A golden orange flash filled the vision of the pyramidal trio before all went blank...again...  
  
~*~Hiead's Reason Vision~*~  
  
Hiead found himself surrounded by dozens of slaughtered humans. The ground was soaked with a dark red hue. "IS MONEY ALL YOU HUMANS EVER THINK ABOUT!" Hiead's eyes dilated as he stared at the multitudes of dead corpses. "You don't deserve to exist!"  
  
Hiead curled in on himself while in mid-air. Angrily, he unfolded himself and streaked through the sky in the direction of the pulsing sinner responsible for the slaughter [1]. ~POWER!~ Hiead thought. ~All these humans seek is power and profit!~ Hiead slipped into an edifice only to witness a man handing a briefcase full of money to an older man seated at a desk. ~That money is stained with too much human BLOOD!~  
  
Hiead's red eyes took on an enraged glow. He lunged forward to attack the two men only to find that the humans sifted and reformed. "Th-they're not real..." Hiead mused. He lowered his head and the images faded into nothing.  
  
~*~Ko's Reason Vision~*~  
  
Ko was at a desk, typing furiously on what appeared to be a HunterXHunter fanfic. Suddenly, four characters climbed out of Ko's computer. One character had green hair, golden eyes, and was wearing brown. The character behind him was tall, had long blue hair, and green eyes. After him was a silver-haired boy followed by a dark spiky-haired boy wearing green.   
  
Ko immediately stepped away from the computer, gawking at the characters and knowing that ~This CAN'T be happening.~ With a pinch and a shake of the head, Ko saw that the characters evaporated. ~If only they could be real~ Ko thought with a disappointed face [2].   
  
~*~Zero's Reason Vision~*~  
  
Hour after hour, Zero witnessed the destruction of Zion and the entire universe. Zion split into pieces, the sky faded away, and the stars exploded, leaving nothing behind. ~How could Hiead really go through with the destruction of it all?~ pondered Zero.   
  
"Because I hate everything," Hiead answered from somewhere behind Zero. "And I ESPECIALLY hate YOU!"  
  
Zero spun around, eyes widened, as he heard Hiead's words. He closed his eyes as he realized just how much those words really pained him [3]. When he opened his eyes again, however, the image of Hiead was nowhere to be seen.   
  
~*~End of all Visions~*~  
  
"Bold reasons," the deity observed. "You are free to go to the next area..."  
  
Zero peered at Hiead as the three felt the platform move beneath them once more. "Why do you hate me so much?" Zero asked, catching Hiead off-guard.  
  
Hiead felt as if his balance had failed him temporarily. Just as quickly as he felt an inevitable fall, Hiead straightened, folded his arms, and looked at Zero from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Your being so unaware of the corruption on Zion perturbs me," Hiead answered with a grunt.  
  
"Zion is not corrupted!" Zero argued. "Some of its occupants are merely misguided-"  
  
"Deity up ahead," mewled Ko, obviously still upset over the last vision being only fake images.  
  
The final deity was a red shade. She smiled as the three approached. "I am to observe your secret desires [4]. Again, be aware that these are neither your memories nor dreams and that these visions are not real"  
  
A red flash filled the vision of the pyramidal trio before all went blank...again...  
  
~*~ Ko's Vision~*~  
  
Ko's eyes sparkled. A LARGE Killua plush was in front of Ko. Next to the Killua plush was a large Gon plush, followed by an immense Garuri plush and a tiny Hokai plush [5]. In fact, Ko's room was filled with dozens of plushes from several anime series. Ko chibified with glee and danced around the many plushes cheerfully. Ko suddenly stopped while realizing that, not only were there all the plushes from every anime series in existence, but that there also was every anime in existence inside the closet. Ko could now die happy.  
  
~*~Zero's Vision~*~  
  
Zero blinked as he found that he was wingless, laying on a hammock in Hawaii, and wearing sunglasses. "Nani?" Zero wondered. Shrugging, Zero closed his eyes until he realized that someone was fanning him. Turning his head towards the direction of the breeze, Zero saw a wingless, bare-chested Hiead wearing a grass skirt [6]. Zero fell from the hammock, hitting the sand hard and blushing furiously. Another Hiead, wearing a Hawaiian shirt this time, came up behind Zero and helped him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" one of the Hieads asked.   
  
"Yeah, thank you," muttered Zero before realizing that it was another Hiead. Blushing profusely, Zero backed away from the two Hieads only to feel himself run into someone. That person was yet another Hiead who hugged Zero from behind.   
  
"You have to be more careful," that Hiead whispered in Zero's ear, causing Zero to turn an even brighter shade of red.  
  
~*~Hiead's Vision~*~  
  
Hiead found himself staring at a wingless Zero. Only, this Zero was rather odd. The Zero wore a black hat, a black sleeveless shirt, black finger-less gloves, black pants, and black boots. Zero gave Hiead a cocky smile as he pinned Hiead against a wall. A gloved hand came up to caress Hiead's cheek.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away with shunning me THIS time," Zero growled before capturing Hiead's lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Hiead's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he felt himself melt into the kiss...  
  
~*~End of all Visions~*~  
  
Zero and Hiead fell to the ground as they emerged shakily from their visions. Ko was even MORE disappointed than before when the vision of the lovely plushes and anime was ripped away.   
  
When they were able to get back unto their feet, Hiead and Zero confronted the red deity [7]. "You didn't warn us that, though the visions were not real, they FELT real!" the two complained in unison.  
  
The deity's smile grew wider. "You may go on your way to the fifth area now..."  
  
----------  
  
Michiki's note: Tada! ^-^ Tell me what you think! I'm DYING to know!  
  
[1]- Both demons and angels have the ability to sense the presence of sinners. Angels feel the presence as merely cold aura. Demons, however, feel the presence as an unending pulse pounding in their heads (Aleve, anyone?).  
[2]- Shoot! I wish Garuri, Hokai, Killua, and Gon were real too! ^^; Of course, I'd have to add Hisoka from Yami no Matsuei and Kakyou from Fruits Basket. *sweatdrop*  
[3]- Sorry that these "interrogations" are getting shorter and shorter...it just seems meaningless to extend something that can be said in just a few sentences, don't you think? *hides behind Aa-chan* But but but! I DID write a longer chapter, right?  
[4]- *turns chibi and snickers evilly* Oh, tooooo much fun! *grin*  
[5]- *laughs evilly* A small 'old man' plush!!!   
[6]- *falls over laughing* And to think! I was going to have him with a coconut bra as well! *continues laughing*  
[7]- *squeals in joy* There was a reason for the fourth deity to be RED after all (red for mushiness and amor). ^-^ 


	8. Reaching the Relic

Michiki's note: I agree that dreams like the one that Ko had in this fic are very lovely. It IS very annoying when you wake up only to find it wasn't real. Seeker, it's nice to wish that all dreams would come true, but I wouldn't want half of MY dreams to come true...they're just way too weird (Example: In one dream I had, I was a tiny pink elf). ^^; Thanks for the help, AA-chan! ^-^ Thanks for reading, Dark of the Sky and...*sweatdrop* I'm glad you are writing more, Ko...hurry and send, ne?? *huge Shuichi eyes* Ne??  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
--------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
Reaching the Relic  
--------------------------  
  
Zero played with his 'watch.' For an invention of Clay's, it sure seemed useless inside the realm of the relic. Zero realized that he wouldn't see his friends ever again unless he beat Hiead to the relic. At the same time, Zero also thought what it would be like not to have Hiead around...For Hiead not to exist. ~Do I really have to destroy Hiead in order to keep him from destroying the universe?~ Zero thought as he shot a glance at Hiead. No. Even if he had to, Zero would not be able to get rid of Hiead. His heart told him not to.  
  
Hiead was tired of standing, so, he sat down upon the moving platform. He looked at his companions, noting that Ko was concentrating on a mental plan while muttering 'dreams CAN come true...you just have to MAKE them come true...' and that Zero was shaking his head vigorously as if to get rid of several thoughts. ~Humans are merely misguided, huh?~ Hiead thought. Even if what Zero said was true, Hiead would still destroy Zion's people...Or WOULD he?  
  
Ko took a break physically and mentally from thoughts relating to Anime, dreams, and life in general. Turning to see the other two, Ko realized that Zero was now hitting his head against the forcefield continuously as if to get rid of several thoughts and that Hiead was blushing slightly. ~Sometimes, I just WONDER...~ Ko thought with a sweatdrop. Ko turned back around and grinned at the sight of all four deities hovering atop the last 'petal.'  
  
"It's the beginning of the end," Ko told the other two. "Brace yourselves."  
  
Seeing how both Zero and Hiead were too busy within their thoughts, they did not hear Ko's warning and inevitably fell unto the last petal as the platform suddenly stopped...For a second time. "You have two seconds to get OFF of me," Hiead growled from the ground before pushing Zero to one side. "Don't you have any better place to fall than around MY area?" [1]  
  
"Eh, sorry," Zero apologized while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and offering Hiead the other. Zero remembered how Hiead refused his help previously and began to withdraw his hand only to be surprised as Hiead took the proffered hand and hauled himself to a standing position. Zero couldn't hide a pleased grin.  
  
"See? That didn't hurt, now did it?" Zero teased. Hiead glared at the grinning Zero and was about lunge at him when one of the deities decided to speak.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end," the blue deity warned.  
  
~Didn't I just say that?~ Ko thought.  
  
"You are each worthy of the White One [2]," the green deity continued.  
  
"Follow the trail and you will reach the relic that encases her," the orange deity added as a trail of dozens of flower petals appeared, starting from the feet of the pyramidal trio and reaching all the way to the center of the open dome. [3]  
  
"Go in peace [4]," the red deity finished.  
  
Hiead, Zero, and Ko nodded as they got ready to race to the relic.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," the red deity recalled. "No flying."   
  
With a snap, Hiead and Zero were wingless. "What? That's not fair!" Zero and Hiead complained. The red deity only smiled.  
  
The three were about to set off again when the same deity interrupted them. "Oh, and no magic either," the red deity took away the trio's powers."  
  
"WHAT!" the three complained. The red deity's smile only grew.  
  
The three angrily took off before the deity could stop them for the third time. Rather, Hiead and Zero began to run to the relic while Ko zoomed past them on the pyramid platform [5].   
  
"That's cheating!" Zero and Hiead yelled in unison.  
  
Ko turned around to make funny faces at the wingless spirits only to be knocked off the platform by a flying pig. "What the-?" questioned Ko as a large bear sat on the platform and broke it.  
  
"Where are the lions and tigers to go with the bear?" Zero pondered. Unfortunately, each of the creatures mentioned appeared before them. A wolf, a cobra, a unicorn, a dragon, a fairy, and the lochness monster followed suit.  
  
"Why do I all of a sudden feel like we're stuck a children's fairytale book?" Hiead groaned as more creatures appeared.  
  
"We didn't say that it would be EASY, did we?" the red deity called from far behind them. Ko facefaulted at the sound of the deity's voice.  
  
Zero and Hiead eyed the creatures doubtfully. "Just how are we going to get past them?" Hiead mumbled.  
  
Before Zero could answer, Ko stepped up to the wolf and stared at it. After a few moments, the wolf sat still and began sniffing Ko's hand playfully. The other creatures moved out of the way immediately.  
  
"How did you do that?" Zero asked Ko.  
  
"Easy," Ko said. "I just told the wolf that I only sought the relic for Anime."  
  
"How-" Zero began, but Ko answered before he could finish.  
  
"These creatures are telepathic," Ko answered before heading towards the relic once more.  
  
Zero and Hiead followed Ko until they were both abruptly stopped as they reached an edge. "The trail's cut short," Ko explained. "We need to find out where it continues."  
  
Zero and Hiead looked around when Hiead spotted three ropes above them with a flower tied at each of the ends. "Looks like we have to climb," Hiead concluded.  
  
They each took a rope and climbed to the top only to find that many more ropes were ahead of them. "We have to act like Tarzan now?" Zero whined.   
  
"We have no choice," Hiead pointed to a dark abyss below them.  
  
Zero clung tighter to the rope and shivered uncontrollably. He chibified as realization flashed through his mind. His face turned deathly pale and his eyes turned swirly.  
  
"Oi," Hiead called to Zero. "I thought you got rid of your fear of heights."  
  
"I did!" Zero countered. "When I realized that my wings wouldn't let me fall, but now we're ALL wingless!!"   
  
Hiead would have facefaulted if he weren't hanging on a rope many feet up in the air. "Just don't look down, fool." Hiead stated calmly.  
  
"It's a little too late for THAT!" Zero complained. "I looked down when you pointed to the abyss!"  
  
Hiead growled when he realized that Ko was already far ahead of them. "I can't believe this," Hiead sighed. "Just DON'T move."  
  
Zero happily complied as he clutched the rope tighter. When seeing Hiead climb to the top of the rope adjacent to his, however, Zero began to get nervous. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Zero asked.  
  
"I'm going over there," Zero answered.  
  
"Oh," Zero mumbled until he realized what that meant. "WAIT! Don't do it! Don't jump! You'll fall!"  
  
Zero watched helplessly as Hiead jumped lithely from the top of one rope to the other. Hiead cautiously slid down Zero's rope until both spirits were level with each other.  
  
"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," Hiead warned. "Hang onto me."  
  
----------  
  
Michiki's note: I have a test tomorrow, I feel so MISERABLE! **the test is 70 questions long and has two essays at the end** Cursed AMH Professor.   
  
[1]- Nope! ^-^; Zero had no better place to fall than around Hiead's area.  
[2]- "White One"...It's almost as if the deity is talking about an actual person or something...^^;   
[3]- A trail of flower petals. What did you expect? It is a GodDESS that they're after, no? ^.^'  
[4]- "Go in peace" *falls over laughing* Ha ha ha! Yeah right! Like those three have ever been in peace to begin with!  
[5]- This is called HunterXHunter deprivation *glares at Ko and points at a Killua picture* WRITE! He's your inspiration!! 


	9. One Last Dash

Michiki's note: Dark of the Sky; is it really the best chapter so far? Ko; ha ha...MichiisSHORT@aol.com...very funny *sweatdrop. Seeker; Hiead and Zero became speechless when they saw the first deity. Ko is human, but seeing how Ko's part of the pyramid of balance, Ko has certain powers. However, the red deity took away all their powers. The creatures that they encountered in the last chapter were the ones who could read minds. ^^; AA-Chan; of course there's a need to thank you! -.-; You need to help make sure that I don't make any mistakes ^^;; Strangely enough, I'm getting frustrated. Every time I finish a chapter, I try to re-read it in case I find any mistakes and then I spell-check it. No matter what I do...as soon as I finish posting something up and go back and read it carefully, I find silly mistakes. @.@; Then, I have to fix the mistake and re-post the chapter only to find ANOTHER mistake and...x.x; How about I start the chapter now, ne?  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
---------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
One Last Dash  
---------------------  
  
"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," Hiead warned. "Hang onto me."  
  
Zero gave Hiead a blank stare. ~Is he SERIOUS?~ Zero questioned. Regardless, he calmly latched onto Hiead's shoulders. A strange noise had both Hiead and Zero looking around themselves nervously.  
  
"What the hell is that?" they both pondered as the noise became louder.   
  
An odd-looking, half-naked man in a loincloth swung past Hiead and Zero while yelling a strange call. Hiead and Zero sweatdropped as they heard a large {THUMP!} coming from the same area that Ko was at. Ko's startled scream {WHAT THE HELL?} followed.[1]  
  
"Tarzan," Zero mused. "Who knew?"  
  
A dark aura surrounded Hiead and black flames licked the end of his eyelids. ~This is getting RIDICULOUS~ Hiead thought while making his way across the dark abyss, a chibified Zero dangling from him.  
  
"Wee!" the chibi Zero cried gleefully. "This is fun! Go faster!" [2]  
  
Hiead shot Zero an annoyed glare before letting go of the last rope and doing a flip to the ground, knocking Zero off. Zero landed on his face and got up dizzily with tiny swinging Hieads in loincloths and stars swirling around his head. Hiead stood up and dusted himself off. A large griffin dived directly towards Hiead...  
  
"Hiead, look out!" Zero yelled as the griffin descended unto Hiead.   
  
Hiead heeded the warning and ducked. Unfortunately, the griffin re-directed his dive and aimed towards back towards him. Zero swiftly moved himself in front of Hiead in an attempt to block the griffin. The attempt was in vain, for, the griffin was still heading towards them. Zero thought quickly and dragged Hiead with him to the ground. The griffin missed them by a few inches and angrily dived at them again. This time, however, Zero was ready for the creature and jumped unto its back. After a while, Zero was able to steer the griffin and brought him to land on the ground next to Hiead. [3]  
  
"Climb up behind me," Zero ordered.  
  
"I'm not going-" Hiead began until Zero guided the griffin so that it glared at Hiead.  
  
"I am not taking 'no' for an answer," Zero concluded. "Come on."  
  
After a last skeptical glance at the griffin, Hiead complied. "Why are you taking me with you?" Hiead asked as they took off. "Aren't you set on stopping me from getting to the relic?"  
  
"I am," Zero grinned. "But, it wouldn't be very fun if my only competition was Ko!"  
  
Zero smirked and guided the griffin to higher altitudes, causing Hiead to tightly hold on to Zero [4]. The two flew along for a while until they began passing water. A strange silver river grew below them. A few moments later, they flew past a canoe with the previously mentioned loinclothed man rowing for Ko. "That's just like Ko to use everything as an advantage," muttered Hiead.   
  
Ko, Zero, and Hiead reached dry ground at the same time, the canoe and griffin disappearing behind them. They began to race each other once again until the ground began to shake below them. The area below them cracked, separating Ko from Zero and Hiead, who fell over the edge; Zero dangling from it and holding on to Hiead's hand.   
  
"Let go!" Hiead growled. "At this rate, we'll both fall!"  
  
"If you fall, we'll fall together!" Zero yelled back. "I don't care if you drag me down with you because we're both already dead!"  
  
With plenty of effort, Zero and Hiead made their way back to higher ground.   
  
"Thanks," Hiead grunted.[5]  
  
Zero's head snapped towards Hiead's direction. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Thank you," Hiead mumbled while turning away, "For not letting me fall."  
  
"That was the first kind thing I've ever heard from you," Zero mused.  
  
"..." was Hiead's reply.  
  
"You must really like me!" a chibified Zero concluded happily.  
  
Zero blushed from head to toe. "Nonsense!" he argued.  
  
Zero composed himself and was back to normal in the next instant. "Seriously, Hiead, d-"  
  
"HEY! Are you two ok over there?" Ko asked from across a large gap.  
  
"We're fine," Zero answered. "Have you found a way across yet?"  
  
Instantly, the ground started to shake again. Ko, Hiead, and Zero heard what sounded like a gorilla heading their way. The three chibified as they gawked at what was behind them...  
  
"K-k-king Kong?" questioned Zero.   
  
"The deities have been watching one too many movies," Ko concluded as King Kong lowered a hand for the three to climb unto. King Kong then took the three carefully across the large pieces of shattered ground.  
  
"What next, Godzilla-" Zero mumbled before Hiead covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"Don't jinx us, you idiot," Hiead commanded.  
  
The large ape dropped the three off on solid ground and walked back from where it came from. Zero, Hiead, and Ko stood stock still for a few moments as they beheld what was before them. An egg-shaped crystal barrier surrounded a tiny white figure with delicate wings. The crystal hovered above the golden 'stamen' of the open dome. Hiead, Zero, and Ko looked at each other with smiling faces before they each made a mad dash towards the floating crystal. A brilliant flash of white light engulfed their area.  
  
----------  
  
Michiki's note: *sweatdrop* The things I come up with. Well, only one chapter's left. Brace yourselves! ^-^  
  
[1]- Hee hee hee hee, you all know his call. Come on. I know you do. ^.~  
[2]- Now he's starting to remind me of an actual little kid.  
[3]- "Don't you have anywhere better to fall than around my general area!?" )  
[4]- No comment. ^^'  
[5]- He DOES have manners! ^^;;;; At least in this fic he had that decency...ONCE... 


	10. The True Goddess

Michiki's note: *sigh of defeat* Wow. The end has come. I have nothing left to say but a last thank you to my four prized readers ^.~ Ko, Dark of the Sky, Seeker, and AA-chan. ^-^ Without any further interruptions, I present to you the last part of Reliquia...  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer:   
  
See the first chapter.  
--------------------------  
RELIQUIA:  
The True Goddess  
--------------------------  
  
Zero blinked in an attempt to adjust his eyes. He appeared to be surrounded...By nothing but pure white light. When the flash died down, Zero found the Goddess to be directly in front of him. Her phantom-like structure was more solid than the structure of the four deities. Three streaks of silver adorned her colorless hair and two smiling teallish eyes peeked at Zero from beneath white bangs resting under a crown made of tiny stars. When Zero finally pulled away his attention from the Goddess' delicate wings, he realized that she spoke to him.  
  
"I know why you summoned me," she whispered.  
  
Zero was surprised when he saw that the Goddess spoke without even moving her lips. He was even more surprised when he realized that he could hear himself think, literally.   
  
"Do not be afraid," the Goddess told Zero telepathically. "I have already read through your entire mind everything that I needed to know."  
  
With a turn of her head, the Goddess conjured up dozens of images around Zero. All the images where of Zero's memories and inner conflicts. With a nod, the Goddess made the images disappear. "Yes, I know what you really want-"  
  
"So, you'll really make Kizna be nicer to me?" Zero asked. The Goddess nearly facefaulted.  
  
"No," the Goddess nearly grunted. "I meant, what you want and need...What you REALLY want and need..."  
  
"Oooohhh," Zero mused. "I know what you mean now."  
  
The Goddess regained her composure and smiled, completely assured that Zero finally knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"You're going to finally tell me what gender Ko is!" Zero exclaimed excitedly.  
  
This time the Goddess DID facefault. "No, no, no, Zero! Your love for Hiead!"  
  
"How did you know about that-" Zero began while chibifying.  
  
"You numbskull!" the Goddess bit out before trying once more to regain her calm. "I mean, did I not tell you earlier that I knew everything about you. Remember when I even showed you the images of your memory?"  
  
"Is THAT what they were?" the chibi Zero pondered with a finger on his chin.  
  
The Goddess' eye twitched as she hurled Zero from this atmosphere of peace.  
  
"I was just kidding! Can't you take a joooooooooooke?" Zero questioned the Goddess before...  
  
~*~Back Inside the Dome~*~  
  
Zero, Hiead, and Ko opened their eyes. When they looked down, they found that all three of them were touching the Crystal relic and that the Goddess inside it was gone.  
  
"You-" Zero began.  
  
"I didn't think-" Ko continued.  
  
"Could have sworn-" Hiead mumbled.  
  
"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT WE GOT HERE AT THE SAME TIME?" they all shrieked.  
  
A peal of laughter had the pyramidal trio looking behind them just in time to see the Goddess smiling in mid-air. "My deeds will be your will." The Goddess exploded into several rays of light that surrounded the pyramidal trio with dozens of patterns that transported them to where they originated from...  
  
~*~In Central Zion~*~  
  
Ko stood before the same stand within the market as before, the pyramid charm in hand. "Back to where we originated from..." Ko mused.  
  
Ko's eyes drifted to the side and widened when they caught sight of two young boys walking by. One had spiky white hair and was wearing blue while the other had spiky black hair and wore green.  
  
"Killua...And Gon?" Ko asked no one in particular. Apparently, the two boys heard Ko because they stopped and turned around at the sound of their names.  
  
Ko chibified, eyes brimming with tears of joy.  
  
~*~Beneath Zion~*~  
  
"A-are you sure about this?" a nervous Ikhny asked Hiead.   
  
"Yes," Hiead answered.  
  
"Thank you!" Ikhny bounced with happiness before teleporting to the Sky.  
  
Hiead leaned against the wall, darkness devouring him whole.  
  
~*~Above Zion~*~  
  
Ikhny emerged from the teleporter decked in robes of white. "Kizna!"  
  
In the observation room, two cat ears twitched at the sound of her name. Kizna excused herself before making her way to the teleporting base. Once there, she froze in place. "Ikhny?"  
  
Ikhny ran to hug her friend. "Yes, it's me! He let me go. I'm free!"  
  
Kizna returned Ikhny's hug before dragging her outside. "Come with me and you'll get to hear what really happened in the realm of the relic!"  
  
"How are we going to find out?" Ikhny asked, eager to be working side by side with her best friend again after being separated by death.  
  
"Easy," Kizna explained. "We're going to try and get the info out of Zero!"  
  
Ikhny and Kizna ran into the observation room in order to drag Clay and Saki with them outside.  
  
~*~Just Outside the Castle in the Sky~*~  
  
Zero collapsed as soon as he walked through the gate. "Pain..."  
  
Clay, Saki, Kizna, and Ikhny blinked. "Don't tell me you WALKED all the way up here."  
  
Zero nodded. "I forgot that the deities returned our wings and climbed all the way back- Ikhny? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hiead set me free," Ikhny replied with a smile.  
  
"What!" Zero abruptly found the energy to stand up. "You left him down there by himself?"  
  
"No, I have a feeling you'd enjoy that too much," a voice said behind Zero.  
  
Zero whirled around and did a double take as he gawked at what was before him. Hiead was clad in white clothing trimmed with silver, overshadowed by magnificent white wings with silver tips, and was standing in front of the gate of the Sky with folded arms.  
  
Zero lowered his head, eyes cast in shadow, and smirked. "So, you finally decided to join us. Big deal," Zero mumbled bitterly with a shrug. "You're only going to seclude yourself from us like you secluded Ikhny."  
  
~How could he say that after all we've been through?~ Hiead thought while narrowing his eyes.  
  
Saki, Clay, Ikhny, and Kizna slowly stepped away from the two angels in case a fight broke out between them.   
  
"Is that so?" Hiead ground out. Or are you just afraid that I'll steal your little friends and seclude them away from YOU?"  
  
"Why do you HATE me so much?" Zero questioned. "Wasn't the realm of the relic proof enough that we could get along somewhat?"  
  
Hiead lowered his head. "I...Don't hate you." ~In fact I actually-~   
  
"In fact you actually what?" asked a suddenly happy Zero.  
  
Hiead's eyes flew open. "Did you just read my mind!?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Zero exclaimed before cautiously stepping away from Hiead. "See, well...The Goddess granted me telepathy...But only when it came to YOUR thoughts!"  
  
~MASAKA!~ Hiead's hands formed into fists as his face turned into an angry frown. "To think I actually fell in LOVE with you!"  
  
Zero froze. "You love me? I love you, too. But, you have to understand that-"   
  
"You BASTARD!" Hiead growled before chasing a retreating Zero. "Get BACK here!"  
  
"Wait Hiead!" Zero whined. "The telepathy was granted to me only until you confessed your feelings! It's gone now, honest!"  
  
"That's not going to make up for violating my thoughts! Even IF it was for only a moment!" Hiead yelled at Zero. "GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!"  
  
Zero stopped so quickly that Hiead nearly ran into him.   
  
"You're right," Zero grinned. "I'm not going to run from you anymore!"  
  
That being said, Zero swooped down and kissed Hiead. Saki, Kizna, Clay, and Ikhny thought that Hiead was going to explode and beat Zero into a bloody pulp. They were surprised when Hiead stayed in Zero's embrace and kissed him back. Kizna, Saki, Ikhny, and Clay turned their backs from the two angels in order to lend them some privacy when they heard the loud thump of Hiead dropkicking Zero to the ground.  
  
"That was for SCARING me!" Hiead cried.   
  
Zero rubbed the back of his head in pain. "It was worth it. I didn't know you were such a good kisser."  
  
Zero smiled as Hiead turned a red hue all over.  
  
The group sweatdropped.  
  
"Interesting," Clay commented.  
  
------------  
The End  
------------ 


End file.
